Talk:Tallstar
Style Concerns * History needs to be completed * Family Info needs to be here (even if it's notice that we have none) [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 16:39, 7 November 2007 (UTC) * Needs Categories [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 16:39, 7 November 2007 (UTC) * Tail should probably be longer Dappleclaw 18:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw * His warrior pelt and leader pelt dont match Raffyjack123 22:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) - We'll fix that on the next tweak week [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 22:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) --Has been done. 16:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Talltail Do we know for a fact his warrior name was Talltail? Applestar4904 13:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) If you'd clicked the source, you would have known. GB 15:40, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Talltail Read Bluestar's prophecy, he's there as a young warrior, and his name is Talltail--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 05:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Tallstar's Mate-? Did Tallstar have a mate?User:MosspathOfSkyClan--When life gives you open moors, run through them 00:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't know . . .[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! He could have been Gorsepaw's father. I don't know, just a guess. I mean he trained Morningflower so I guess they could have fallen in love. And he's bicolored like Gorsepaw. This all just guessing people--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) (Love ur siggy Nightfall)--MossScrooge Bahumbug! 11:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I don't think one was ever noted, but I've heard it was Ashfoot. 1) Thank you Moss! 2) Perhaps, but Morningflower was Gorsepaw's mother, not Ashfoot. Ashfoot is the mother of Eaglekit (StarClan knows what happened to him) Crowfeather, and two other kits that were brought up in Firestar's Quest at a gathering, but we never hear about them again.--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Cats of the Clans Tallstar was mentioned in Cats of the Clans, when Rock was saying how Adderkit died. Should we put that in? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 20:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Well I would!--QuailflightTheCat 01:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, I don't know, what does everyone else say?HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll add it right now.HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) age should he be described as elderly? That was only part of the description in NP. Raven Randomness! 03:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) No, because he wasn't elderly throughout all the books, only as he got older, which wasn't the majority of his appearances. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 03:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Took elderly off the description. Raven Randomness! 03:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) It should be put back on. Mind you, this is his ''current ''description. 04:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) No Mosspool, it should be taken down. If we added that to his article it would be needed on every elder's article. 12:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture Shoudn't Tallstar have a kit picture??? -- Icefeather He was never seen or mentioned as a kit, so no. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 22:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Tallstar's tail? Tallstar is always metnioned with a very long tail, so should that be put on his charart? 17:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) This should be taken up with PCA. 18:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC)